


Boys in Bikini's on Roller Skates

by Amber_Shayde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Shayde/pseuds/Amber_Shayde
Summary: (Y/n) has to find someone to replace them at as the “eye candy” for the swim team fundraiser. Their roommates, Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Noya, all pitch in to help, but Noya goes above and beyond. Can (Y/n) trust the butterflies in their chest? Or will their doubt get in the way of their deepest desires?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 43





	Boys in Bikini's on Roller Skates

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my 200 follwer speical on Tumblur. If you want to see the art I made for this fic, please go to. Go to https://ambershaydeoffical.tumblr.com . Enjoy and let me know what you think <3 .

"(Y/n) let us in.“ Tanaka banged on the bathroom door.

"Practice ended an hour ago; you should be out by now. What’s wrong, Guppy?” Noya slid his fingers under the door, trying to hand me a piece of paper. Plucking it from his hand, I laughed. He drew a cute picture of the two of us, then scribbled hearts all around us. There were reasons why he admired me in-between the margins, and I couldn’t help but smile. One was about how much he loved cheering for me at my meets or when I came to his games. Another was about how he loved when I cooked dinner for everyone. The next was a poem about how beautiful I looked during sunset. It was always so _sweet_.

Wiping my eyes, I washed my face and hands before stepping outside. Both boys paced backward. I knew it would take me a second to look them in the eyes. Instead, I saw the flyer on the wall and remembered why I was so upset. Swallowing hard, I took both of their wrists and started to drag them to our shared apartment. Praying, I could keep my tears in. 

"Shit Noya, this is bad. (Y/n)’ s never done this before.“ Tanaka kept pace with me, retaining a tight grip on my hand.

"It has to be the Captain. I swear I’m going to give her a piece of my mind. I’m sick and tired of finding my Guppy in tears.” Noya was on the money. My swim team captain had it out for me. It’s not that I even wanted to join the official school team. I was happy as a member of the community synchronized swimming club. But, Father volunteered me to do the freestyle for the school. The other members had their own cliques, and when I showed up mid-season, there were no friends to be found. Even the freshmen were standoffish. They only wanted to talk when Noya and Ryu were around, and I couldn’t blame them. Being the gym owner’s child had perks, but being a fill-in for this particular swim team, sucked.

The whole walk, they theorized what had happened, as if I wasn’t there. While Ryu and Yuu were two amazing friends, they also idolized me at times. There were many reasons as to why that was, but I had yet to settle on one. While it was nice to have them worry over me, there was no reason to talk like I wasn’t there, not that I wanted to talk. Bubbles rose in my stomach as Yuu opened the door to the house.

"It was the captain,“ I moaned, plopping on the couch, putting my gym bag in between my knees. "Please don’t talk like I’m not here.” Massaging my tummy, held my breath.

"Knew it.“ Tanaka clenched his fist and bounced around the room. "I’m going to kick their asses!”

"What happened?“ Noya sat by me, rubbing my knee. His body twitched with energy, like a tight spring. 

"I told you all about that fundraiser, right? The one where we partnered with a local business to run their drive-in diner for a day? Well, Captain Hokaku thought we needed to have someone draw attention from the road. Only that person needs to wear a bikini and hold a big ass billboard.”

“That’s bullshit.” Tanaka growled, pacing the living room, “they have no right to sexualize the team members like that.”

“None of the girls wanted to do it, so we all raced 500 meters. Hokaku knew my knee still hasn’t healed and that my doctor told me to take it easy. I lost by a landslide. So not only am I worried about the roller skates, I now have to wear something skimpy. I’m going to skin myself alive.” Tears welled up in my eyes again. Pulling the uniform from my bag, I held up the dinky fabric. “I don’t even think it’s my proper size. But it’s all okay because ‘we wear swimsuits all the time.’” Mocking my Captain, I slapped my face, tugging at my eyelids. I wasn’t the most confident in my body, but that bikini wouldn’t look good on a sapling, let alone me.

Kiyoko emerged from the kitchen, a cup of water in her hands. She had heard the whole thing, her brows knitted together. “We’ve been practicing your skating skills, but this is a safety hazard. If you fall, you’ll get more scraps.”

"Yea, we’ll make you a better skater, so you won’t bust your ass in front of the baseball team.“ Tanaka beamed, running up the stairs. "I’ll go get my skates.”

"Wait, the baseball team?“ I yelled after him, trying to get up from the sofa before he turned back

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. My buddy told me the boys were super excited to support the swim team.” He tightened his smile into a painful grin.

"Oh, god.“ I drove my face into my hands, ready to cry again.

"I’m sorry, (Y/n),” Tanaka sprinted up the rest of the stairs.

"I’m going to talk to the Captain. There has to be something I can do to smooth this over.“ Noya got up suddenly, pulling on his shoes and grabbing the house keys.

"No, I already did. She’s dead set on this.” I grabbed the back of his shirt, but Kiyoko guided me back to the couch.

"Let him try.“ She handed me water, rubbing my shoulders. "If there is one thing I know about Nishinoya, he’s got your back.” He bounded out of the house and towards the gym.

"I know. I wish I didn’t have to worry you all.“ Curling into the couch, I rubbed my temple. "The event is in three days; I don’t think I’m going to magically improve. Plus, I’m not comfortable in something so revealing. We should have drawn names from a hat to be fair; she knew I was the weakest. And maybe I’m just a sore loser, but it sucks.”

"We’ll help you the best we can.“ Kiyoko sat down beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her chest.

"I don’t know how I got such amazing friends.” My body relaxed, Tanaka coming down the steps with his skates.

"You have two amazing friends and a Fanboy,“ Tanaka snickered, bending down to kiss Kiyoko. She pushed his face away, but the blush was evident on her checks. The two were in love, which made it a little awkward when they tried to be intimate in front of Noya and me. 

"Noya is not a Fanboy,” I argued, trying to push down the heat that spread over my face. Yuu was only interested in me as a friend. The Libro could have any person he wanted. “He’s just really nice, maybe even brotherly. I don’t even know what he’d find attractive about me.”

"If you asked him the time of day, he’d give you his watch,“ Tanaka chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Why don’t you just ask him what he likes about you?”

"Ryu.“ Kiyoko squeezed his hand. "Don’t play matchmaker.”

"Come on; it’s worth a shot. I know you think he’s cute, _Guppy_.“ Ryu tapped my forehead, pulling the 'uniform’ from my hands. Holding it up, the bottoms unrolled. "Damn, is this ass less?”

"I haven’t looked that close.“ I knitted my brows together, burying my face in Kiyoko’s shoulder. "Maybe I should hang around the hospital and try to catch something, so I can’t go.”

"That’s not going to happen.“ Ryu tossed the fabric back in my lap. Kneeling, he adjusted the brace on my knee and put his old volleyball pads on my good leg. "We’re going to practice skating like we have been, and we’ll worry about the thong later.”

"Please don’t call it that,“ Kiyoko swatted his chest while I groaned against her chest. There would never be a day I wasn’t thankful for Kiyoko.

Kiyoko and I went to the same middle school and were cousins. So we bonded over sports, she was on the volleyball and track team, and I loved to cheer her on. Over time I started to manage the volleyball team, and the two of us were inseparable. We spent almost every minute of the day together, and I helped her Practice after hours.

During high school, we had less time, but we met up during weekends and after school. That’s how I caught the attention of her, now, partner and his best friend. They spent most of the time fawning over Kiyoko, but it just slowly started to shift on to me as well. It was so strange at; first, Yuu wanting to carry my bag home for me or always bringing me ice cream when he’d stop in Ukai’s store. Then, as time went on, he wanted to study with me and help me practice for entrance exams (thought he needed more help than me). 

Thinking back, it was always Noya trying to make me feel special; I guess the two boys just split their time between Kiyoko and me. A weird shiver traveled up my spine as Ryu tugged me away from Kiyoko, heading towards the door. He all but put my roller skates on my feet and rolling down the street. I sat on the wall beside our home, already feeling my feet slide from under me.

"What’s wrong (Y/n)?” Ryu did some stretches, not rolling an inch in his skates. “I told you we aren’t going to worry about the outfit.”

"It’s not that.“ Biting the inside of my lip, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Damn it; I just want to cry again.”

"No tears on my watch.“ Noya skid to a stop before us, holding out an ice cream to me. "I talked to your Captain, and she said you could find someone else to fill your position. You’d still have to work the food delivery, but you wouldn’t have to wear the outfit.”

"Nice work, bro!“ Tanaka bumped chests with Noya, almost falling. I chuckled, shaking my head. "Now, we can focus on just getting (Y/n) comfortable on wheels, and we’re set.”

"Who do we know that’s confident enough to wear a bikini?“ I took the ice-cream, feeling my face burn again. It was my favorite flavor… I opened it up and started to work on my snack. The urge to hide my body spread as I watched Tanaka help Noya into his skates.

"I know, I’ll get Kiyoko, and we’ll look for someone to do it. I’m sure she knows someone.” Tanaka slapped Noya’s back before taking his sneakers into the house. “You two practice, and we’ll be back with a volunteer. I’ll let Kiyoko know.” He disappeared, his voice booming through the walls as he shared the good news. There was hope after all.

"Thank you, Noya. How did you get her to change her mind?“ Standing, I rolled towards him, locking my knees. A car zoomed by, and Noya grabbed my hand, standing in front of me until it passed. There wasn’t any danger, but it was sweet, nonetheless.

"Oh, I just wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He grinned, running his thumb over my wrist. Our eyes locked for a moment, his skin turning red in the sun. It was _definitely_ the sun.

"Well, thank you for helping me. I really owe you.“ I stepped back, resting my hand on the wall. "Let’s practice a bit.”

"You got it. I’m always going to have your back.“ He pounded his chest, rolling beside me like we had been practicing all week. While he wasn’t the best on roller skates, he was at least confident. And being so short, he was low to the ground and didn’t have to worry about falling as far as Tanaka. Though if I said that out loud, he’d get upset…but he was cute when he was mad. Gah, I have to stop thinking like that.

"What’s on your mind?” My fingers brushing his. We came upon a crack in the pavement, and I easily slide over it, but Noya got his wheel caught and stumbled. Righting himself by flailing his arms, he slowed down. “You okay, baby?” I fretted over him, leaning on my toe stop and letting him regain his composure. His gaze was focused on his shoes for a while, mouth slightly agape. 

"I’m not.“ He shook his head, tugging at his hair.

"What?” I knitted my brows, grasping his hand in mine. “I don’t understand. Are you hurt?”

"I’m not 'too’ good to you. I could be so much better for you. You deserve the whole world (Y/n).“ He swallowed hard, letting my hands go. "Even now, I can tell you’re still worried about the fundraiser. If I was a better middleman, I could have gotten you out of the skates too. I failed you.” Gritting his teeth, he clenched his shirt.

"You’re always too hard on yourself.“ I ran my fingers through his hair. Living with him for two years, I knew how to make him feel better. "Listen, the skates are at least fair. Everyone else has to wear them too.”

"They don’t have a knee injury.“ He huffed, tugging me so we could continue our Practice. We usually didn’t hold hands, so we wouldn’t drag the other down. Knitting my brows together, I hoovered my free hand over the wall that ran by the path. "There are plenty of jobs you could have filled without needing to learn how to stake. It’s not fair.”

"At this point, you’re more upset than I am.“ I laughed, forgetting about my fear of falling and going a little faster. Noya easily kept pace with me, his eyes glancing at the road occasionally.

Tanaka’s suggestion from earlier lingered in the back of my head. Of course, he has teased me about Noya liking me before, but I knew it wasn’t true. We were friends. Noya treated me like he would his underclassmen. Sure, I was his senpai, but maybe he just thought of me differently. He did similar things for Kiyoko in high school, so it has to be platonic, or he liked Kiyoko and not me. Between the two of us, she had all of the beauty and grace. Which she was dating Tanaka, so there were no worries about Noya dating her now.

"Now it’s my turn to ask what’s on your mind?” Noya looked both ways before we crossed the road. Concentrating hard, I didn’t let his hand go but made sure to balance without the wall for support. “I’m worried about you too.”

"It’s nothing.“ I freed my hand, gaining speed and locking my knees, coasting. Banging my body into a wall, my legs tried to get out from under me. Regaining my cool, Noya just tried to hold in his laugh.

"You’re so cute, Guppy. All of your grace really is in the water.” He casually used his toe stop, and I remembered my own, feeling confident enough to stand. Noya was right; I loved swimming more than being on my feet. “So what are you thinking about? Because I can tell, it’s not about this weekend anymore.”

"How do you know that?“ The sky was starting to turn pink and red, the day winding down.

"Well, for starters, not to be presumptuous, but you haven’t taken your eyes off me. When you’re worried about the event, you look at the ground.” My legs buckled like jelly, so I sat on the wall and wrapped my arms around myself. “Did I do something wrong?” I tucked my head into my chest. “Or do you think I’m cute?” He wiggled his brows, forcing himself to grin, despite tugging at his hair again.

"Of course, you’re a cutie pie.“ The words dripped from my lips like honey. Being sweet was easy, but deep in my gut, I could feel the words I wanted to say. The same words that I scribbled in my journal from high school. But I knew better than to let those words spillover. I was a lot of things, but never a masochist. I didn’t need a rejection to let it go. He was trying to make me laugh like he makes Kiyoko laugh when she’s stressed.

"You’re sad again.” He deflated, nodding to himself. “Alright, let’s start moving again. We’ll head home, put on your favorite movie, and make some popcorn. Sound good?” Whispering yes, I trailed behind him. “I can stop by the convince store too, and pick up more ice cream.”

"Ice cream always sounds good.“ I patted the stick in my pocket from the one I had earlier. It wasn’t a winner, but I wanted to hang on to it until we got home. "But should we have another so close together?”

"Of course, that’s the best way to eat them. Trust me, Guppy.“ He did a little jump on his stakes.

"I don’t know how you have enough energy to be this kind to everyone.” I laughed, reminding myself how Noya was like to most people. Energetic and full of life, like an eternal battery.

"Who said I’d do this for just anyone?“ He cocked his head to the side, taking the crosswalk slower this time around.

"You just are nice to everyone.” I restated it, “I just see you being a sweetheart all the time.” My throat tightened, and my palm got sweaty in his.

"(Y/n); you get the special treatment. You want to know why?“ The sun was barely visible, the sky almost lavender. The light reflected off his hair in the most magical way.

"There’s a reason?” This time I didn’t stop but rolled faster. Hands still locked, I wanted to be home. To take off these wheeled shoes and forget I ever mentioned it. What was he about to say? Swallowing hard, I tried to kill the butterflies that erupted at the idea that I could be different or special. I wasn’t.

His hair was illuminated by the last rays of the day. The blonde tuff almost gold if I squinted just right. That’s one thing I loved about him; he wasn’t afraid to be authentic. Wither be by dying his hair or bouncing from the walls. He stayed true to himself, and it.. attractive. 

"Yea, I like- watch out!“ Noya gripped my hand tighter, digging in toe stop down.

Someone has set out their trash since we first pasted by. Trying to doge, I crashed into Noya. Wrapping his arms around my head, we rolled. The momentum sent us smashing into the road. I was on top of him, but not for long. We both crawled back onto the sidewalk, swearing.

"Holy shit.” I gasped, grasping Yuu’s face. Pushing his hair back, I scanned his skull for blood. Thanks to him cradling me, my head was fine. There was a bump on his head, though, and I rubbed it gently.

"I’m perfectly fine. Are you hurt?“ He examined me, never letting on that he was hurt. "I feel like giving whoever set that trash out a piece of my mind. That’s not the proper drop off spot.” 

"Yuu, I’m fine. I feel like this happens every time we practice. We all just keep getting hurt.“ I shivered, thinking about the cars that always speed through the area. "Though I never thought we’d land in the road.”

"We’re okay; that’s what matters.“ He stood carefully than helped me up. "Is your knee okay, Guppy?”

"Yea, the knee pads really helped. But still, let’s hurry home.“ I dusted myself down, the butterflies in my stomach replaced with the adrenaline that comes from escaping death. "You need to get you an icepack for your head.”

"Yea, it’s getting dark.“ This time he when he reached for my hand, I pulled back.

” Let’s not hold hands. I don’t want to hurt you again.“ His face deflated. "Maybe tomorrow we can try again.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Guppy. But sure, we can just stay close,” He agreed. The fun was gone, as the street lights came on, I just wanted to be home.

This time I focused on the path and did my best to stay ahead of Noya. Tears were ready to spring up again, and if Noya was able to see through me as he claimed, I didn’t want him to notice. I was done talking about feelings today. It was my childish fantasy that caused me to knock us in the road. No matter how hard I tried, I was always causing trouble. Noya didn’t like me. He was like a brother to me. He was cute, but not in that way. I just had a slip-up, and remembered my crush from high school, and got caught up in the moment.

That was it.

Noya did put on my favorite movie, and against my better judgment, we did hang out. After Tanaka and Kiyoko cleaned us up after our fall, we all settled in for some relaxing Netflix n’ chill. But instead of sitting in a recliner like usual, I sat on the floor between Yuu and Kiyoko. I was playing with fire in my heart, but I wanted to be close to him.

Every time he leaned down to whisper comments in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. If someone were to look up the definition of the fool, my name would be listed. Regardless, we didn’t do much more than share popcorn and try to forget about the terrible weekend ahead of us.

____

The next day, we decided we had enough skate practice, so it was time to look for someone to take my position as the roadside “eye candy.” The day came and went with no success. Kiyoko and I tried all our friends from middle school, our cousins that lived back in the countryside, and our college peers. No one wanted their body to be used for advertising, which was fair.

The great thing about looking for people to replace me is that I wasn’t thinking about my childhood crush bubbling back up. Maybe it was my brain trying to distract me from the impending doom this event would bring, for a club I don’t even want to be a part of.

With no success, day two came and went. We sent the evening emailing any friends we could think of, even asking their moms. At this point, our attempts were getting ridiculous. So we called it a night, and I tried to get some sleep.

____

My knee ached as I got out of bed. It was the day of the event, and the pint-size bikini was easily visible from my position on the bed. The bright orange was enough to stop traffic, which was the entire point of the outfit.

Growling, I went about my morning routine. No one else was up yet; we all agreed to give up last night and just bite the bullet. It was too much of a risk to upset the swim team captain. As much as I wanted to quit, the University paid my dad’s gym a lot of money to use it for meets and training sessions. I wasn’t just filling in their freestyle position. I was making sure that our family business didn’t sink. If that meant humiliating myself in front of at least the baseball team and everyone that drove past the main street, so be it.

Jiggling the bathroom door, Noya popped out, his hair slicked up into the style he uses to wear in high school. I mentioned weeks ago, I loved when his hair was soft, and he’s been keeping it down since. “(Y/n), feel this new gel.”

Skipping right under me, he got on his tiptoes and waited. Dragging my finger’s through his hair, it bounced back while staying soft. “That’s the best of both worlds. You always look so cute with your hair up.” Noya burst with energy, and I could hear Tanaka waking up from his slumber. Ryu always had the biggest yelp when startled awake, which was almost every morning he woke up facing Kiyoko. As he always says, it was like waking up, but the dream isn’t over. It was beyond sweet.

"Not as cute as you.“ Noya winked, grabbing the bikini set from me.

"What are you doing? Did you find someone?” I bounced on my heels, leaning even closer, clasping my hands and disregarding his comment.

"I have a plan.“ A devilish grin spread as he pushed me into the bathroom. "Just get ready and leave this to me.”

"What’s going on, Yuu?“ The door was shut behind him. I stood in awe for a moment, I didn’t know what he was planning, but it couldn’t end well.

It only took forty minutes to do my hair and make up for the event. The chatter downstairs told me that Tanka was already making our breakfast, and Kiyoko was laughing at him. Hurrying with my shirt and short combo that donned the swim team’s name, I took an extra moment to pull up my shirt and stare at myself. Worst comes to worst; I’d just have to show the world my body for a few hours at the most. My face scrunched at the thought, and I pulled my hair out of the high ponytail to better cover my face. Yea, there was no way in hell. The whole idea was so stupid. There’s no denying that showing some skin would catch attention, but it would be the wrong kind.

People should be allowed to wear what makes them happy and comfortable, and I was in a group that didn’t share my values. Just because I wore a swimsuit for Practice didn’t mean I would be comfy on land in an ill-fitting bikini.

"Earth to (Y/n), you in there?” Ryu snapped me from my trance. I grabbed my seat at the kitchen table, taking a deep breath.

"I’m in there, but I’m just thinking about all the reasons I hate the swim team.“ I dug into the pile of pancakes, Kiyoko passing me the syrup.

"We’ll be there to support you today,” she assured me. Taking a delicate bite, she looked at Ryu for backup.

"Yea, anyone messes with you, and they get to deal with me.“ He flexed his muscles, "oh yea!”

"I’m all ready.“ Noya bounded into the kitchen. He had on his tracksuit he wore to volleyball practice. It was a hot day; he was going to burn up if he planned to stay at the event for long. Why would I assume he would stay that long?

Shoveling a big bite into my house, I concentrated on my reflection in the syrup. There were more significant problems I should have had on my mind, but my delusions were unraveling. Working faster on my meal, I tapped my foot, trying to hurry the day to a close. Tomorrow I could hide in bed and forget it ever happened. 

"Dig in buddy,” Tanaka took his place by Kiyoko, and Yuu sat by me like he did every morning.

"What'cha thinking about?“ Yuu poked my cake filled check, a smile tugging at my lips. There was no reason to panic just yet.

"About how I’m hiding in bed tomorrow.” Guzzling my milk, I banged the cup down. “I think I’m going to head in early and practice a little more before the others get there.”

"That’s a good idea.“ Kiyoko nodded to Ryu, pushing her leftovers to him. "I’ll go with you.”

"Wait, I’ll go too.“ Yuu hadn’t so much as touched his pancakes, and he was always a big eater.

"No, buddy, we have to get ready.” Tanaka raised his brow and widened his eyes.

"Oh. Oh yea, we’ll be right behind you.“ Yuu gave me a thumbs up.

"I.” Looking at my feet, I pulled my shorts up. “How did I end up with such amazing friends?” Noya slunk down slightly but grabbed my hand.

"You know I’m always going to show up for you, Guppy.“ He let me go, running back upstairs. "You can count on me.”

"Wait for me!“ Ryu grabbed his plate, chasing after him. "You still need to eat!”

"That was kind of dramatic.“ I glanced at Kiyoko, who shrugged.

"Let’s get to the diner before I see them cause another disaster.” She grabbed the car keys, relaxing her stance after picking up my skates for the trip. “So, how does your knee feel today?”

"It’s okay.“ I looked back at the house one more time. My chest ached for some reason….

We talked about my surgery all the way to the local themed diner. It was molded after the popular American restaurant’s from the ’50s, with slots for cars to pull in and an outside dining area for walk-ins. The food was decent, but more people came for the experience of their waiter being on skates. While this is a cute concept, the real thrill was waiting for someone to fall.

Deep in my stomach, I knew I was going to be the one on my ass today. Pushing the thought of people wishing for my clusty sea legs to crumple. I remembered there was a reason why I preferred swimming to any other form of travel.

More people were starting to show up, and only a few team members were left missing.

"Oh, so you got your cousin to be your stand-in.” My Captain approached us, her feet firmly planted on the ground. It was no surprise she assigned herself the register. She was in perfect shape, while I, and a few other members, were worse for wear. Heartless was too lovely of a word for her.

"No, she’s here to support me.“ I smiled, carefully rolling to sit on a picnic table. "So, is everyone going to make it today?”

"They should be here soon. Some of them spent the night together so they could carpool.“ Hokaku took a deep breath. "So, you know what I’m about to ask.”

"No, I don’t have the 'uniform’ on.“ Hokaku pulled out a bag shaking her head.

"I brought a spare just in case you _forgot_. (Y/n), listen, we need you to be a team player. You lost the race, and we all are counting on you draw in customers.” She dropped the bag in my lap. “And as the gym owner’s child, that does add a little more pressure.” She pressed her finger in my chest, inching closer to my face.

Glancing to Kiyoko, she was biting her tongue. Turning my sight back to Hokaku, I smiled. Thinking about my family and the money we stood to lose, I held my breath. “Thank you for bringing a spare Captain.”

"Oh, I hear the others pulling in. Hurry up and get changed.“ She turned to leave, but when the van got closer, I saw it was Tanaka’s.

The van pulled in quickly, the sliding door opening to show Noya. "Hey, Cap.” He caught her attention and that of the cooks that were preparing for the day. Several cars had already parked and were waiting for the place to open. “I’m (Y/n) ’s replacement.”

Yuu ripped off his pull away tracksuit, wearing the orange bikini donning my number. Laughter broke out in the cars, and I couldn’t help but notice the baseball team had already started to pull in. Noya started to roll our way, and the closer he got, the more my heart raced.

Sweat pooled in my palms and slid down the back of my neck. All the talking around me was buzzed out by the sound of rushing blood in my ears. He’d always been hot to me, but now he was… Swallowing hard, I couldn’t look away. I thought that fabric wouldn’t look good on anyone, but I was wrong. Yuu was willing to wear something he hated, so I wouldn’t have to. He was sacrificing his comfort for mine, and I was lusting after him… that’s not fair.

“(Y/n).” Kiyoko handed me a tissue; tears had flooded down my eyes.

"What the hell is this?“ Hokaku turned on me, mouth agape. "Is this a joke?”

"This is (Y/n) ’s replacement.“ Noya reached us, doing a small twirl, by carefully picking up his feet.

"When you asked how you could get her out of this, I never imagined this.” Hokaku ripped the bag from my hands and sighed. “A deals a deal. The signs resting by the light pole, have at it.”

"Alright!“ Tanaka and Yuu both cheered. Ryu was hauling extra safety gear, plus several water bottles. It was going to be a long hot day, and he was prepared.

"You really pulled through…” I carefully stood on my stops, tucking my arms behind my back. “I know it’s not your usual style-but.”

"Hurry up, Pretty Boy!“ One of my teammates cut off the moment, "rush hour is about to hit; come on.”

"I have to go.“ Yuu pressed a kiss to my hand before heading to the road. "We’ll talk later.”

"Be careful,“ Kiyoko called after him, and he gave us a thumbs up.

"He’s hot.” I wheezed, looking at my friends. “Are you sure he likes me as more than a friend? I’ve denied it…but he just- he- I can’t even comprehend. No one does that kind of thing in less they're…”

"In love.“ Ryu chuckled, shoving an elbow pad on my arm.

”(Y/n), hurry up.“ My teammate yelled as cars started to pull in. I could see Noya holding the sign and dancing around to grab attention.

"Oh god, I’ve used him up. He’s not going to like me after this. He’s been so nice to me, and I’ve been oblivious, and what if he doesn’t like me, but the idea of me. Why didn’t I just say something sooner? I tried liking other people in my league, but- Oh, and I called him my brother so many times. Fuck. Kiyoko, I have so many thoughts right now. What do I even do?” Knitting my brows together, I crouched down, wobbling.

"I got this, babe.“ Ryu squatted in front of me. "How long has he been your friend?”

"Since high school.“ My breathing was erratic, but Ryu’s voice was so calming.

"Have you been yourself around Noya?” He slowly helped me up.

"Yes.“ I matched my breathing to his.

"Do you think he’s going to lose those feelings over the next six hours?” He pointed to his clock.

"Yes.“ My lips trembled, and I lost my balance, crying in his chest.

"No, he’s not.” He wrapped his arms around me and held me. “Listen, you’ve got a job to do. And after this is over, you can talk to him.”

"But, I’m scared.“

”(Y/n) hurry up.“ Another yell, but from my Captain.

"It’s going to work out,” Kiyoko fixed my hair and rubbed off my ruined makeup. “Just focus on being safe.”

"Here,“ Tanaka pushed a helmet on me, making me the only one with headgear. "Now, get out there, champ.”

"Right.“ I nodded, worried about letting myself be attracted to Yuu. Still, I was rolling with ease on the even pavement. All the Practice had paid off.

Two hours into the event, my knee was throbbing, my body soaking with sweat, and my skin slightly red from being in the sun. I kept glancing over at Noya, who was still brimming with energy. Ryu was sitting close by him so they could keep each other company. Kiyoko ordered a juice hours ago but was using her free refills to give me an excuse to come wait on her.

To my horror, the baseball team was also sticking around. I knew it was because their Captain was dating Hokaku, but it still meant more work for us. They needed refills constantly and were taking up several parking spaces. Since Noya was sticking out like a sore thumb, business boomed. Even the cooks were surprised at the amount of traffic we had conjured for this time of the day. 

"Hello, thank you for supporting the Swim Team. What can I get for you today?” I said my little script, toe stop firmly planted on the earth. While my feet were grounded, my eyes kept flicking to the side and locking with Yuu’s. He moved his bikini to flash me his nipple, and I burst out laughing, almost falling on my ass.

"What’s with that boy? He looks terrible.“ The patron sneered, bringing me back to my current task.

"I think he looks great. Plus, he did draw your attention to our event,” I countered, popping my hip. “Now, what can I get you.”

Throughout the day, several people had commented on Yuu to me. Thinking I’d share their older values and go against my possibly more than a friend. I found my assertive nature had severed me well for most of the day. While a few people had driven off, I didn’t want their money anyway.

"I want to speak to your supervisor.“ The man gritted his teeth, looking at the name tag sticker on my shirt.

"There is no supervisor. I don’t believe I’ve said anything too radical.” I smiled, reminding myself of any hate Noya got was because of me. This was the least I could do because he was already doing so much for me. “Now, can I get you something?”

The man shook his head and pulled out while flipping me the bird. It was normal to it at that point, but once the car was out of the way, Hokaku stomped over to me.

"(Y/n), why is that the fourth car that’s drove off? You have a script. What’s the issue?“ She crossed her arms, bearing her white teeth.

"I’m not sure. I just engaged in small talk.” I batted my eyelashes, causing her to lock her jaw.

"You’re on baseball team duty. Let the rest of us handle the new customers. I know my boyfriend won’t just drive off.“ She got dreamy for just a moment before settling back into her cold persona, shoving a tray of drinks in my hand. Deep down, she wasn’t all bad. She just didn’t like me. Our beef wasn’t all that serious. I just use to beat her in tournaments as children. Nowadays, she was harsh, but she was fair. The fact she let Noya take my place was huge. Even if it wasn’t her vision for the day, it really saved me.

"Okay.” I rubbed my knee, looking at the trunk filled with guys in the bed. “I can do that. Thank you, Captain.”

"Don’t let us down.“ She smiled, patting my back as I carefully rolled to the other side of the parking lot.

As I got closer, I could hear their chatter. "What a fucking loser. My girlfriend said he took over for one of her members.”

"I wouldn’t be caught dead in that.“

"We all came to have dinner and a show. I just never thought the show would be a comedy.” The player pulled out a flask, adding it to his empty cup.

While eavesdropping, I didn’t notice the crack in the pavement. My wheel hiccupped. Tossing the refills into the air, I kept my arms up. My knees skid against the concrete. The knee pads catching, sending my chest down. Despite my best intention, I still used my hands, grating my palms. Once down, I got on my side, carefully holding my knee in place. Seething, I held back a scream.

"What the hell.“ There was a course of curses. When I looked up from my spot on the ground, the boys in the back were covered in soda.

My name was yelled in several tones and from multilabel directions. Not bothering to get up, I closed my eyes tight and let out a deep breath. None of this would matter tomorrow.

"Babe, are you okay?” Hokaku stepped over me; her boyfriend was wringing out his white cap.

"We’re fine, just wet. Can you get us some towels?“ One of the boys hopped down from the truck and was kneeling over me.

"You ate shit, bud.” He took my hand, trying to pull me up.

"I can’t.“ I sat back down, landing hard on my rump.

"What?” He snarled, stepping back. I could see it was the boy I had I crush on last year. “I’m just trying to help you. No one knows how to accept help anymore.”

"(Y/n) has a knee injury.“ Kiyoko kneeled by me, and I saw Ryu and Yuu making their way over to me. "How bad is it?”

"The knee pads helped, but I jarred it, I think. I need to walk it off.“ Kiyoko was already taking my skates off, and Noya looked at my hands.

"Go home, all of you.” My Captain sighed, resting her hand on her forehead. “Just go.”

"Don’t have to ask us twice.“ Ryu gave her the stink eye before helping Kiyoko pull me up. Ryu had gotten better about not starting fights, but he was still ready to quarrel with Hokaku.

"Hold on.” Noya slipped his skates off, then his bikini. Blood rushed to my face, and my nose began to leak.

"Shit,“ Ryu pushed my head back. "You broke them, Noya.”

"Here’s your uniform!“ Noya shot the bikini like a slingshot across the parking lot. The thin fabric landing on Hokaku’s boyfriend. She screamed, stomping her feet.

"Let’s hurry.” Kiyoko picked up our pace to the van.

I was all but flung in the back as the baseball team followed after us. While they weren’t super scary, I didn’t want a run in. Noya jumped in beside me, buckling me as I rubbed my knee. Ryu punched the gas, sending up all lurching backward. 

"That was a rush.“ Ryu hooted, "everyone, okay?”

"Yes,“ Kiyoko turned to face us. "You did really well, both of you.”

Noya had been digging in the last row of seats, but he popped forwards to smile. “I’m glad I was able to help.” I now noticed has one some flesh-colored undies…they had planned this the whole time.

"Thank you all for being there for me.“ I winced as we hit a speed bump. Luckily it wasn’t a long drive, so we could all clean up and relax. While we left the event early, it was close to being over anyway.

Noya finally sat in his seat properly. He had a strip of cloth in his hand and was leaning over me. "Hold still (Y/n).” He carefully began to wrap my palms one at a time.

A towel was draped over his waist, and his body glistened in sweat. He was gorgeous, just being this close to him, and knowing he really did like me…it was hard to breathe. Kiyoko gave me a knowing glance. I’d be able to work it out sooner than later.

Tanaka pulled into the driveway. “Finally home, let’s take care of your knee.”

"Actually, we should go to the store and get more pain relievers.“ Kiyoko pushed up her glasses. "Noya, help (Y/n) into the house, and we’ll back in a minute.”

"That’s a good idea, the best idea I ever heard.“ Ryu cheered.

"Count on me.” Noya leaned across my lap, the axe body spray rubbing off on my shirt. For being in the sun all day, he didn’t smell as bad as I imagined. He opened the door, carefully hopping over my lap and helping me out.

"Drive safe.“ I paused before shutting the door, resisting my urge to plead with them not to go.

"You go it, cutie.” Tanaka reached back to tap my forehead. “You got this.” He covered part of his face and winked.

"Come on, Guppy,“ Noya tucked himself under my arm and shut the van door. "We need to clean you up.” It was so odd trying to use Noya as a crutch, but I still leaned on him. That’s what he’s been trying to get me to do all these years, just rely on him. Even when he needed to get changed and better cover himself, he was worried about me. There was no reason for him to go this far for me; in less, he had real feelings for me.

Stopping before we entered the house, I sat on the porch swing. “Yuu,” I lost my words, his name rolling from my mouth like a wisp of a prayer.

"What is it?“ He looked me up and down, "are you hurt somewhere else? I can carry you the rest of the way.”

"I need to ask you something, or maybe I should just say it.“ Resting my sore hand on his thigh, I closed my eyes tight.

"You can ask me anything.” He tittered, resting his hand over mine. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you today. That’s what this is about, right? I know I should have tried harder to find someone to-”

"You were smoking hot.“ I shut my eyes tighter, already wishing I stayed quiet. "And I’m not saying this because I suddenly think you’re attractive. I’ve liked you for a long time, but I convinced myself you didn’t like me. And maybe you don’t have feelings like this, but I can’t deny it to myself anymore. So the only thing I can do is ask? Do you…like me?”

"(Y/n); look at me.“ I couldn’t tell anything from his tone; it was low and smooth, perhaps comforting. If he was about to reject me, it was going to be easy. I gripped his thigh, trying to force my eyes open, to see the possible disgust. "Come on; I don’t want to say this when you look so scared.” He wrapped his arm around me, using his other hand to tilt my head up.

"Yuu.“ I bit my bottom lip, looking at him through the water droplets that built up on my eyelashes.

"I like you too.” His smile spread from ear to ear. “I’d be jumping around right now, but this position is so much better.” A sigh of relief escaped before I laughed at dense I had been. “That’s what I want to hear. Listen, I’ve always told you, I have your back…” His face flushed, and took a deep breath. “But if you’d let me, I’d love to guard your heart too.”

My world was spinning, Noya’s hands keeping me in place as I processed what was just said. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I leaned forward with an act of courage I never thought I could possess. He eagerly met my advance. Our lips meeting for a quick peck before meeting again for a longer exchange. My tender fingers combed through his hair. While his hands carefully went around my waist. There wasn’t much we could with my sore knee, but the rush of being accepted was enough to put it out of my mind. Scooting nearly into his lap, our lips melded like honey.

Pulling away, Yuu rubbed our noses together. “There’s no one else I’d rather have my heart.” I pulled our locked hands to my chest. “Thank you for always being there for me. Even when I was oblivious…and for when I put you in the brother zone.” 

"I love you, Guppy.“ He kissed me quick. "How about we get cleaned up, put on a movie, and have our first date?”

"I guess we did just make out without a proper date.“ I swatted his chest. "That’s on me, though. I just couldn’t resist your femboy charms today.”

"If all it took was a bikini, I’d put one on years ago.“ He kept his arm firmly around my waist, and we hobbled into the house.

"Well, it was the roller skates too.” I bit my tongue, his face going red.

"It was defiantly worth it.“ I plopped on the couch while Noya went to change into something more comfortable. "Next time, it’ll be just for your eyes, though.”

"Next time? Yuu, you can’t just- I.“ Hiding my face in my hands, I could feel my skin heating up. "You know what? I’m looking forward to it, Hot Shot.”

Bon us:

"You think they are talking it out?“ Tanka kicked his feet up on the dashboard. They had picked up the meds already and stopped to get some ice cream.

"If it doesn’t happen now, I don’t know if it ever will.” She sighed, taking a bite of her strawberry ice-cream. “I think they’d be happy if they both admitted their feelings.”

"What happened to not playing matchmakers?“Tanaka teased her, satisfied that Kiyoko turned pink.

"Well, we didn’t do much. We are just giving them the room they need to confess.” He pushed her hair out of the way and smiled.

"Noya has confessed to her a hundred times, but she thought it was just out of pity. I think he’s got one more good confession in him thought.“ Tanaka sat up. "That’s all I want, babe, is for them to be happy as we are.”

Tanaka’s phone buzzed. “Who is it, babe?” Kiyoko leaned forward to see the message.

"Hell yea! They did it; they’re about to watch a movie and have their first date.“ He almost split his ice cream on the floor. "Wait.” His face fell. “We’re not going to be able to go home for a while.”

"They won’t mind if we come home.“ Kiyoko reasoned, smiling.

"Bro code prohibits me from pulling (Y/n) ’s attention away from Noya, even just to open the door.” Tanaka turned the car back on. “Alright, I guess we’re on a date now too.”

"I’m not going to complain about that.“ Kiyoko rested his hand on Tanaka’s arm. "Let’s go.”


End file.
